


Meta - Female superhero costume design: a note-sheet

by annathecrow



Series: annathecrow's old tumblr meta [2]
Category: DCU (Comics), Marvel (Comics), Multi-Fandom, No Fandom
Genre: Archived From Tumblr, Fanwork Research & Reference Guides, Gen, Meta, Nonfiction, resources
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-05
Updated: 2021-03-05
Packaged: 2021-03-18 19:09:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 196
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29862738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/annathecrow/pseuds/annathecrow
Summary: What can you use as a real-life reference when designing/drawing a female  superhero costume, that isn’t bodypaint and/or taken from porn? A non-exhaustive list.AKA what happens when I read too much comics with superheroines in nonsensically sexy costumes. (Spiritually dedicated to Escher Girls.)
Series: annathecrow's old tumblr meta [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2195553
Kudos: 2
Collections: March Meta Matters Challenge





	Meta - Female superhero costume design: a note-sheet

**Author's Note:**

> This list was originally posted on tumblr on 4 Nov 2015, and was archived as a part of the [March Meta Matters Challenge](https://marchmetamatterschallenge.dreamwidth.org/).

## What can you use as a real-life reference when designing/drawing a female superhero costume, that isn’t bodypaint and/or taken from porn?

  * If the priority of the costume is…
  * **protection:** army combat uniforms
  * **protection, but less bulky:** biking leather, superbike racers
  * **protection, but a thin “superscience” fabric:** ice speed skater, slalom skier
  * **movement and coverage:** yoga clothes, long-sleeved leotard with tights, unitard, islamic running clothes
  * **movement:** running clothes, athletics clothes, leotards
  * **coverage:** anything longsleeved and/or long whatsoever (have fun with silhouette)
  * **flashiness:** high fashion. selected (researched!) period clothes. theatre costumery.
  * **comfort:** streetwear. pyjamas. literally anything she likes to wear.
  * **anonymity:** hoodies. scarfs. rubber masks. grease paint. respirator masks. hospital masks. motorbike mask.
  * **facial protection:** motorbike/ski glasses. motorbike/ski helmet. fencing mask. hockey mask. 
  * **as little skin coverage as possible:** NAKED. accept no substitute. note: please look up how real women actually look naked (or at least female athletes).
  * **minimal coverage with breast support:** sport bra and shorts.



P.S. Things that unitards _don’t_ show: belly buttons, buttcracks, cleavage, underboob line, sideboob line. Things that unitards _do_ show: stomach rolls, fabric wrinkles (underarm, elbow, knee), seam lines, feet (e.g. edge of shoes/socks)


End file.
